Le Noël parfait de Teddy Lupin
by Malicia SMA
Summary: Lorsque Teddy arrive pour les vacances de Noël quatre mois après son entrée à Poudlard chez son parrain, Harry Potter, qui l'élève avec son fiancé Draco, il s'imagine passer un Noël idyllique. Voyons ce qu'il en est! HPDM


Disclaimer: Les persos et l'univers sont à JKR, et l'écriture de cette OS a été faite bénévolement.

Note: Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du concours de Noël du fanzine "Sectumsempra mon amour". Cet OS n'est pas le gagnant, mais je vous inviter à aller le lire sur le compte de "Chocoable".

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de cet OS, il est possible qu'il subisse quelque modifications, mais je pense qu'elle seront plus vis-à-vis de la fluidité de la lecture plutôt que par rapport à l'histoire elle-même.

**LE NOEL PARFAIT DE TEDDY LUPIN**

La pluie tombait tristement depuis au moins une heure, je l'entendais frapper sur les vitres de ma chambre. Il n'y aura pas de Noël blanc cette année. J'aurais préféré être réveillé par l'odeur alléchante du petit déjeuner plutôt que par le bruit de l'eau contre les carreaux et les bruits suspects de la chambre de mon parrain et de son fiancé.

Mon parrain ? Vous le connaissez, il s'appelle Harry Potter. Il a vaincu le mage noir qui a tué mes parents et mon grand-père. Ma mère m'a d'ailleurs donné son prénom en son souvenir : Ted. Mais je préfère Teddy. Teddy Lupin.

Quand au fiancé de mon parrain, c'est Draco Malfoy. Je sais qu'ils ne se sont pas toujours bien aimés mais je les ai toujours connus ensemble. Donc ça fait au moins huit ans qu'ils sont ensemble puisque j'ai onze ans et que je suis en première année à Poudlard. Par contre ça fait des années qu'ils sont fiancés et ils ne sont toujours pas mariés.

Depuis que nous avons emménagés dans la nouvelle maison, j'ai demandé à Harry de me trouver une chambre plus éloignée de la leur. Mais elle n'est pas finie. Parce que j'en ai marre de les entendre à chaque fois qu'ils oublient le sortilège de silence. Et ça arrive souvent, croyez-moi.

Et puis, si un jour je veux faire le mur, il faut que je sois assez loin d'eux. S'ils m'entendent à chaque fois que je me retourne dans mon lit, ça va être difficile.

Bref, quand mes « parents » en ont fini avec leur petite affaire, j'étais déjà en train de somnoler, bercé par le bruit de la pluie qui s'était calmée entre temps. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Harry a entrouvert la porte de ma chambre pour voir si je dormais.

« Je ne dors pas, fis-je. Je vous ai entendu.

-Oh. Désolé, Teddy, s'excusa-t-il en rougissant. Je te promets que tu n'entendras plus rien dans ta nouvelle chambre. Tu veux manger ? »

Évidemment, quelle question ! Ni une, ni deux, je sors du lit, me rue sur ma robe de chambre et cours vers la porte avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch. Je vis Harry s'écarter rapidement et me ruait dans les escaliers vers la cuisine où Draco était certainement en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tous les trois.

Je me jetai sur les œufs et le bacon puis Harry entra après, plus doucement que moi. En même temps, ce n'est pas très difficile. Et ensuite, Draco s'est encore mis à ronchonner. « Teddy, nous t'avons mieux élevés que ça ! Tu pourrais manger un peu plus élégamment. Tu as mangé hier soir, non ? »

« Alors, commence Harry pendant le repas, vous êtes prêts pour tous les préparatifs pour demain ?

-Harry, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Les elfes de maison peuvent très bien s'en charger, déjà que tu leur interdit de faire la cuisine et que nous devons le faire nous-mêmes !

-Draco ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça. Nous ne devons pas oublier les bases de la vie à plusieurs. Ca implique de faire la cuisine et la vaisselle, de faire notre lit, et de ranger les pièces à vivre. Les elfes se chargent de tout le reste du ménage, ne te plaint pas ! Et nous ferons notre fête de Noël nous-mêmes !

-Je sais, tu veux que ce Noël soit le notre et que nous soyons plus satisfaits que si tout avait été préparé par d'autres ! Mais lorsque j'étais enfant tout était préparé par les elfes et j'ai toujours passé de bons Noël !

-Je ne veux pas que nous passions un bon noël ! Je veux que ce Noël soit le plus magnifique de tous ! »

Ça fait trois jours que j'endure ça, depuis que je suis arrivé. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer à propos de Noël. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Et malheureusement pour moi, ils se réconcilient dans leur chambre. Et je ne veux certainement pas savoir ce qu'ils y font. Beurk, quoi !

Et la dispute continue de plus belle. Je me demande pourquoi ils s'obstinent ainsi, ils sont tous les deux aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et ils n'arriveront jamais à tomber d'accord sur certains sujet, vu la manière totalement différente dont ils sont été élevés.

Bon je vous épargne les détails de la dispute qui m'a paru durer des heures, mais Draco a fini par abandonner. Il avait d'ailleurs un drôle de sourire. Je suis sûr que ça l'amuse de faire sortir Harry de ses gonds.

Mais l'avantage de cette dispute, c'est que j'ai eu tout mon temps pour manger. Et Draco cuisine divinement les petits déjeuners. Je ne lui confierai pas mon repas de Noël mais je lui confie volontiers la confection de mon petit déjeuner. Depuis le temps, il doit avoir l'habitude. Il faut dire qu'il est toujours le premier levé et que Harry et moi sommes toujours en retard. C'est tellement difficile de sortir de son lit.

Bref, nous voilà donc dans la grande cuisine de la nouvelle maison. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire du manoir que Draco a tenu à acheter et à rénover pour y abriter sa petite famille. En parlant de famille, j'aimerais bien avoir des frères et sœurs ! Est-ce que les sorciers peuvent faire des enfants entre eux ? Au pire, ils peuvent adopter, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Faudrait que je leur en parle. Je vais leur demander un petit frère pour Noël, j'imagine déjà leur tête ! Oh, je ne devrais pas penser à des choses comme ça, maintenant je ricane dans ma barbe et Draco me regarde bizarrement. Rassurez-moi, il ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées ?

Bon, assez parti en digressions, nous voilà parés pour la préparation du repas de demain. Nous commençons par les toasts. Je dois dire que c'est assez facile, il suffit de mettre un peu de saumon fumé, de pâté sur les petits morceaux de pain de mie ronds. Draco me corrige à chaque fois que je dis « pâté », je comprends que Harry en ait marre de lui, parfois. Quelle est la différence entre du pâté et du foie gras ? A part le prix…

Je crois que le foie gras a été un élément de dispute entre nos deux tourtereaux quand je n'étais pas là. J'ai vaguement compris parmi les grommellements de Harry qu'un petit voyage express en France avait été organisé pour ramener le fameux foie gras.

L'obsession de Draco en ce moment ce sont les petits producteurs. Il veut tout acheter chez eux. D'un côté je suis plutôt d'accord, après tout c'est un savoir-faire qui risque de se perdre si les moldus persistent à tout faire à grande échelle par des machines. Mais d'un autre coté, il est vraiment agaçant ! Mais je lui pardonne, il m'a ramené une très grosse boite de chocolats français. Et ils étaient vraiment délicieux !

Je retire ce que j'ai dis. Faire les toasts, c'est chiant ! « Oups, pardon Draco, promis je ne dirais plus d'injures. » Qu'est ce que tu crois, franchement, que je vais t'obéir, j'entends ce que tu cris quand tu fais tes truc dégueu avec Harry !

Revenons à mes toasts ! Au début, ça va. Mais au bout de plusieurs dizaines, ça devient lassant. Harry a calculé qu'il fallait prévoir environs dix toast par personne. Harry a décidé de voir grand et d'inviter tous nos plus proches amis, qui font partie de notre famille élargie. Il faut dire qu'étant trois orphelins, il n'y aurait pas eu grand-monde. Même avec ceux invités et qui ne peuvent pas venir, nous sommes vingt adultes et six enfants. Il y a tous les Weasley, les Zabini, ma grand-mère, Severus Rogue le parrain de Draco, Neville et Luna, et Dean qui est compté avec les Weasley.

Tout ça pour dire que ça fait plus de deux cent cinquante toasts ! Et qu'il y a marre !

Dire que je m'imaginais un Noël parfait, des vacances parfaites à ne rien faire, à m'amuser, à discuter tranquillement avec mes « parents », que je jouerais dans la neige. Et non, au lieu de ça, Harry et Draco passent leur temps à se disputer, le jardin est détrempé par la pluie, et je suis obligé de faire des toasts ! Des toasts !

En plus on met plein de truc dégueu dessus. Je crois que je m'en tiendrai au pâté. Désolé Draco, au foie gras.

Je me suis dépêché de tout finir en espérant que Harry me laisserait sortir quand ce serait fini, en général il est cool avec moi. Mais pas cette fois. Puisque j'avais fini, j'étais prié de l'aider à préparer la traditionnelle soupe d'huitre pendant que Draco finissait sa propre tâche de toasts.

Rien que lire la recette m'a découragé, voyez plutôt :

_Dans une casserole, déposer le gingembre, les échalotes émincées et le zeste de citron._

_Mouiller avec l'eau, couvrir et laisser infuser pendant 10 mn._

_Filtrer le bouillon parfumé et le porter de nouveau à ébullition._

_Ajouter les légumes et les huîtres avec leur eau filtrée._

_Laisser frémir 5 mn et rectifier l'assaisonnement._

_Répartir la soupe dans des assiettes creuses chauffées et parsemer de feuilles de coriandre._

Bon la dernière étape ne sera faite que demain avant de servir tout le monde mais ça fait quand même beaucoup d choses à faire !

Bon, finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible. Mais je préfère tout de même ce que je fais en ce moment, c'est à dire éplucher les légumes. Bon, j'avoue, c'est agréable parce que Draco s'y prend comme un pied et que c'est vraiment drôle de le regarder faire. Quoi, il n'y a aucune honte à se moquer un peu ! C'est lui-même qui me l'a appris, je ne suis pas à Serpentard, mais je sais retenir les informations intéressantes. Pour moi, évidemment. Le mieux ce sont les **patates** qui lui glissent des mains et rebondissent partout dans la cuisine.

Et pendant ce temps, Harry prépare la viande et la farce en regardant Draco s'escrimer à scalper une carotte. Lui aussi il aime se moquer de Draco, donc vous voyez que j'ai le droit.

Finalement, Harry m'a demandé de m'occuper des légumes de Draco et a demandé à son fiancé de s'occuper de préparer plusieurs assiettes de stilton et de s'occuper de la salade et de la sauce. Ca, ça va, il maitrise à peu près.

Mais que ça pue ce fromage ! Ce n'est pas du stilton ! Horreur ! C'est du fromage français. Les français sont décidément des créatures très étranges qui apprécient les fromages de **chèvre** qui puent. Je ne comprends vraiment pas Draco, d'accord il a passé tous les noëls de son enfance dans des hôtels de luxe français, mais du fromage français, quoi !

Mais heureusement, le meilleur reste à venir, le pudding que Harry prépare depuis des semaines. J'adore faire le pudding, Harry, Draco et moi en faisons un tous les ans depuis que j'habite avec eux. Quand nous sommes invités ailleurs, nous le mangeons plus tard, ça se conserve très bien, mais c'est une tradition pour nous de faire un pudding à chaque noël.

Quand tout ça est terminé, il est tard dans l'après-midi, nous mangeons des sandwiches rapidement avant que le chef, euh Harry ne nous ordonne à Draco et à moi d'aller chercher toutes les décorations de noël pendant qu'il s'occupe de la dinde et des légumes qui cuisent toujours.

« Où est-ce que nous les avons mises ? demande Draco.

- Je ne sais pas, surement au grenier ! Cherche !

- Oh, t'énerve pas ! Nous venons d'emménager, c'est un peu le bazar alors ne m'agresse pas !

- Je ne t'agresse pas, c'est toi qui m'agace avec tes histoires de …

- On pourrait peut-être commencer à chercher, non ? »

Oui, il fallait que j'intervienne, ils se sont disputés de la même façon hier pour savoir où avait été mis le service de la grande salle à manger, récupéré dans la salle de réception du manoir Malfoy. Ils ont battu leur record : trois heures à s'envoyer vacherie sur vacherie.

Quand je vous disais que j'imaginai mes vacances autrement, je ne plaisantais pas !

Pour une maison rénovée, le grenier est tout sauf accueillant. J'ai beau être un Gryffondor, ça fout vraiment la trouille ! C'est bourré de toiles d'araignée, j'ai entendu des souris courir derrière les cartons, et il y a un nid de chauve-souris. Est-ce que je vous ai dit que j'ai une sainte horreur des chauves-souris ? Oncle Ron a les araignées, moi j'ai les chauve-souris.

Heureusement que Draco connait pleins de sortilèges, parce qu'il a réussi d'un seul coup de baguette à retirer toute la poussière et la crasse du grenier. La magie ne peut rien faire contre les chauves-souris mais nous sommes en pleine journée, avec un peu de chance, elles resteront endormies.

J'espère vraiment. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'ai autant de chance que mon parrain dans sa jeunesse ? Les ennuis viennent à moi comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel !

Je dois dire que j'avais raison de me méfier. Je suis actuellement allongé sur le canapé du salon, avec Harry et Draco à mon chevet, après que je me sois magistralement cassé la figure dans les escaliers en descendant du grenier avec des guirlandes plein les bras. Heureusement que ce n'étais pas des choses qui se cassaient. J'aurais vraiment voulu hériter autre chose de ma mère…

Bon, finalement, après toutes les chutes de mon enfance, j'ai la tête solide et je me suis relevé rapidement. Après tout, j'adore décorer la maison. Autant que je déteste la cuisine. Je suis tellement excité que mes cheveux changent continuellement de couleur. Ca fait bien rire mon parrain, d'ailleurs.

Malgré les souhaits d'Harry d'utiliser le moins possible la magie pour des choses que l'on peu faire sans, Draco m'a autorisé à utiliser la magie. C'est cool d'avoir un Serpentard pour parent, il sait contourner les ordres, et même les lois. Après tout, nous utilisons tous les deux les mêmes sortilèges, comment le ministère peut prouver que c'est moi ? Et puis ce sont des sortilèges que j'ai étudié cette année, l'étude de ma baguette ne pourrait rien prouver.

Malgré que Draco a réussi à éviter d'autres catastrophes, nous avons réussi sans trop de peine à descendre toutes les décorations de noël, je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait autant. En plus, Harry et moi en avons racheté quand nous sommes allés nous promener sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a quelques jours.

Nous les avons cachées dans l'armoire du salon. Je profite que Draco fasse le dernier voyage au grenier pour les sortir incognito. Heureusement que les sorciers ne mettent pas d'étiquette comme les moldus, ou nous aurions été découverts depuis longtemps.

Mince, il arrive, il faut que je me dépêche de tout sortir. Je préfère ne pas imaginer la crise s'il apprend que nous avons encire acheté des décorations de noël. Tous les ans c'était la même chose quand nous habitions dans le vieil appartement de Harry et Draco. Harry et moi adorons les décorations et Draco trouve que c'est de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres.

Il est juste jaloux que nous préférions les décorations à ses vêtements. Il faut dire que chez lui, les vêtements c'est une obsession. Il avait réorganisé le cagibi en dressing pour tous ses habits. Et il l'avait agrandi par magie, il était aussi grand que l'appart' ! Et je n'ai pas vérifié, mais je suis sûr qu'il s'est réservé une pièce dans ce manoir rien que pour tous ses vêtements.

Ouf, tout est sorti, la porte du placard est fermée et Draco arrive, la vue bouchée par le gros sac de décorations qui flotte devant lui. J'ai juste le temps de m'assoir sur le canapé.

Il était moins une !

« C'est bon, vous avez tout trouvé ? demande Harry en entrant dans la pièce, nous faisant sursauter.

-Oui, parrain, il y a _tout_ ! Répondis-je. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil en réponse puis continua à donner ses ordres. Il a beau dire, il aime bien commander. Et Draco aussi. Je me demande comment ils arrivent à s'entendre. Un des nombreux mystères du monde, je suppose.

« Vous allez commencer par les décorations de dehors pendant qu'il fait encore jour, ensuite vous irez acheter un sapin et nous le décorerons ce soir. Pas d'objections ? demanda-t-il en réajustant son tablier. »

Il est moche ce tablier, je me demande pourquoi il l'aime tant.

« Aucune Harry, répondis-je, imité par Draco. »

Non, nous ne sommes pas des fayots. Harry est simplement un peu stressé et il vaut mieux ne pas l'agacer quand il est dans cet état. Il se détendra quand il décorera l'intérieur de la maison.

Harry s'éclipse rapidement mais vu la tête de Draco qui regarde les décorations extérieures, je crois que nous sommes découverts ! Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de décorations extérieures dans l'appartement, avant. Et là, nous avons une grande maison à décorer. Et il faut dire que Harry et moi n'avons pas fait les choses à moitié quand nous avons acheté toutes les décos.

« Teddy, dis-moi, d'où viennent toutes ces décorations ? Certainement pas de notre ancien appartement, je m'en souviendrais. »

Sa voix me file vraiment la frousse. Et la façon dont il me regarde. Je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure…

« Heu, je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être un cadeau.

-Un cadeau ? Vraiment ? Et de qui ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis arrivé il y a moins d'une semaine.

-Et ta sortie avec Harry au Chemin de Traverse, il y a quelques jours ? Où vous n'avez miraculeusement rien acheté ?

-Et bien, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant…

-Rien d'intéressant ? Tiens donc ? Harry, j'aurais pu le croire, mais toi ? Tu as toujours envie de quelque chose. Rien à ajouter ?

-Et bien, j'ai grandi, je ne suis plus un enfant qui a toujours envie de quelque chose.

-Et tu pense que je vais te croire. Je suis comme ça aussi. Le jour où tu me verras sortir d'un magasin les mains vides c'est qu'il a anguille sous roche. Alors ? Avoue, Harry et toi les avez achetées l'autre jour au Chemin de Traverse ? »

J'ai simplement baissé la tête et il a compris. Il faut dire que quand il me regarde de cette façon, je ne peux pas mentir. Et il le sait. A chaque fois que je faisais une bêtise il me grondait en utilisant ce regard. Je suis sûr que c'est un regard pour les Gryffondor, il dit toujours que les Serpentard ne se laissent pas intimider par un simple regard. Quoique, parfois il suffit d'un regard de Harry et il file droit. Mais moi je ne suis pas Harry, je ne suis pas aussi brave que lui.

Dire que je passe un vingt-quatre décembre pourri est un euphémisme : j'ai commencé par être réveillé à l'aube par la pluie et par les cris de Harry et Draco, ensuite j'ai été obligé d'aider à la cuisine, ensuite j'ai été bien plus proche que je ne l'aurais voulu avec les chauve-souris, j'ai failli me tuer dans les escaliers, comme d'habitude vous me direz mais trop c'est trop. Et maintenant, je suis pris en flagrant délit de mensonge pour protéger Harry de la colère de son fiancé. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions juste niveau financier : Harry possède la fortune qui lui vient de ses parents, les Malfoy sont très riches et Draco a hérité de tout, il y a également l'héritage des black qui devait être partagé entre Harry et Draco mais qu'ils ont décidé de me léguer quand je serai majeur.

Une des choses que je déteste le plus au monde, c'est un objet démoniaque qui devrait être interdit : le bonnet. Et à chaque fois que je dois sortir, Harry me force à en mettre un. Heureusement que Draco ne fait pas pareil.

C'est ainsi paré d'un affreux bonnet qui gratte et d'une tout aussi atroce écharpe que je suis obligé de sortir avec Draco pour accrocher toutes les décorations sur la façade de la nouvelle maison.

Il faut dire que Draco n'a pas choisi n'importe quelle maison. Il a fallu la rénover mais elle est magnifique aujourd'hui. Une grande façade blanche avec de nombreuses colonnes gravées de fresque magnifiques représentant des centaines et des centaines de fleures et d'arbres. C'est vraiment magnifique.

Enfin, ce serait magnifique s'il faisait meilleur, il pleut comme vache qui pisse. J'espère vraiment que Draco ne lit pas dans les pensées, il détesterait cette expression. Trop paysan. Mais il y a de la boue partout, c'est atroce. Presque aussi atroce que le bonnet que je me dépêche d'enlever.

Après une heure et demie sous la pluie nous en avons enfin fini. J'admets que les décorations de noël c'est mon pécher mignon, et celui de Harry, mais les installer sous la pluie et dans la boue, ça n'a rien d'aussi amusant que je le croyais. Je crois que j'ai la poisse aujourd'hui. J'espère que demain se passera mieux parce que si je fais rater son noël, Harry va bouder pendant toutes les vacances.

Moi je dis : « vive la magie ! », parce que les pauvres moldus qui doivent accrocher leurs guirlandes sous la pluie, avec les doigts glacés pour utiliser un marteau ou que sais-je encore… Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ils font pour brancher leurs guirlandes électriques extérieures. Bah, je demanderai à Kevin à Poudlard.

Quand Draco et moi entrons dans la maison, il y a une bonne odeur de dinde et de pudding. Je dois dire que ça me met l'eau à la bouche. Je suis un adolescent, à présent, il faut que je mange pour grandir, je ne veux pas être aussi petit que Harry.

Lorsque nous entrons dans le grand salon qui jouxte la grande salle à manger, je précise parce que Draco nous a dégoté un manoir avec des pièces en double, Harry a déjà tout préparé. Le sapin que nous avions commandé sur le Chemin de Traverse a été livré et les guirlandes ont été séparées des **boules** et autres mobiles.

Vu la taille des tas, je crois que Draco a peut-être raison de piquer une crise pour limiter les achats de noël d'Harry. C'est parce qu'en général, c'est l'inverse, Draco achète tout et n'importe quoi et Harry lui crie dessus parce qu'il achète des choses inutiles. Mais c'est noël, quoi ! On peut bien faire quelques folies ! C'est une phrase que j'ai piqué à Harry, il le dit à chaque fois qu'il se dispute avec Draco à ce sujet.

« Harry, c'est quoi tout ça ? demande Draco d'une voix blanche. »

Je crois qu'il est choqué.

« Des décorations, Draco !

-Je sais très bien ce que c'est, je parlais de la quantité.

-Et bien, tu as voulu une très grande maison, il faut maintenant la décorer. Forcément, ça fait beaucoup plus de décorations.

- Tu ne veux quand même pas décorer toute la maison ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais il faut décorer la salle à manger et le salon dans lequel nous allons recevoir, l'entrée, et peut-être la chambre de Teddy, s'il veut.

- La chambre de Teddy ?

- Il le mérite, après ce qu'il a entendu ce matin…

- Ce matin ? Tu veux qu'il _nous_ a entendus ?

- Oui. Alors on s'y met ! Ca fait au moins dix minutes que je vous attends ! »

Ouf, Harry a réussi à désamorcer la bombe. Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté de les entendre se disputer à nouveau. Je me dépêche de retirer mes vêtements d'extérieur et me jette sur les tas de guirlandes et choisit mes préférées pour mettre dans ma chambre. Je le mérite a dit Harry, alors ça doit être vrai, n'est ce pas ?

Et vous savez quoi, j'ai encore provoqué des catastrophes ! C'est le pire jour de ma vie. J'ai fait tomber le sapin en trébuchant pendant que j'accrochais des boules de noël dans l'arbre. Heureusement que ce n'était pas les neuves, sinon je crois que Harry aurait été vraiment déçu. Ca fait au moins un an qu'il rêve de ce premier noël dans notre maison à nous.

Ensuite, j'ai voulu accrocher les guirlandes au plafond et en hauteur sur les murs et les meubles. Je suppose que vous vous doutez que j'ai failli tomber de l'escabeau, faisant tomber au passage l'un des tableau préférés de Draco, et en faisant osciller le vaisselier.

Je me dis parfois que j'ai vraiment une chance de cocu parce que je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais vraiment abimé le tableau ou si j'avais cassé la nouvelle vaisselle.

Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai échappé la crèche. Heureusement elle était encore emballée et Harry a réparé incognito le cou de l'âne. Mais la crèche de la famille Malfoy depuis plus de huit cents ans, je crois que Draco m'aurait arraché la tête si je l'avais cassée. Et puis personne n'ira remarquer qu'il manque un bout de corne au bœuf.

Heureusement, maintenant toutes les décorations sont terminées, Harry et Draco ont décidé d'utiliser la magie pour aller plus vite. Mais je soupçonne qu'ils ont remarqué la tête que je tirais et ont décidé d'abréger mes souffrances. Je suppose que vous ne le savez pas, mais provoquer catastrophe sur catastrophe c'est très dur à supporter. Je crois que c'est à cause de mon don de métamorphomage.

« Teddy, que fais-tu allongé ainsi sur ton lit ? Tu ne veux pas venir jouer aux cartes avec nous ? demande Draco.

- Non, je n'ai pas très envie. Je vais encore faire des bêtises…

- Mais non, voyons. Tu es presque un adolescent, c'est normal que tu sois maladroit. Tu as beaucoup grandi récemment, il faut que tu t'habitue à ce nouveau corps. Tu demanderas à Ron demain, ou à Blaise, ils sont tous les deux très grands.

- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas aussi grand qu'eux mais beaucoup plus que Harry ?

- Moi, je suis parfait ! Sourit Draco. »

Il me connait vraiment bien, il sait toujours comment me redonner le sourire. Finalement, je descends de sur mon lit et le suivi dans le petit salon réservé à la famille. Harry a préparé un repas léger, constitué de rôti de bœuf. C'est mon plat préféré. Je crois que j'ai vraiment dû les inquiéter. Mais c'est bon d'être en famille.

De retour dans mon lit, je pense à notre partie de carte. Depuis que Hermione et ses parents ont appris la belote à Draco, il veut y jouer tous les jours. Il en devient même agaçant. Mais j'ai gagné toutes les parties. Oui, j'ai triché, et alors ? Il n'avait qu'à mieux cacher ses cartes !

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? On ne peut plus dormir tranquillement, ou quoi !

Mince, nous ne sommes plus dans l'appartement, qu'est-ce qui fait un tel bruit pour me réveiller dans l'immense maison de Harry et Draco ? On dirait qu'une partie est en train de s'écrouler…

Zut, c'est Blaise et Pansy qui sont encore en train de se hurler dessus. Depuis que Pansy est à nouveau enceinte, ils n'arrêtent pas. Même dans les lettres qu'ils m'envoient, ils arrivent à se disputer.

Zut et rezut, il est déjà onze heures, les invités vont commencer à arriver. Je file sous la douche _illico_ !

Dix minutes plus tard je descends les escaliers et file dire bonjour à mon oncle et à ma tante d'adoption. Heureusement, ils ont arrêté de se disputer pendant que j'étais sous la douche.

« Bonjour Teddy, salut Harry en me voyant descendre, imité par les trois anciens Serpentard présents qui discutaient entre eux. Joyeux Noël ! »

A tous les coups, ils ont mis Harry à l'écart de leurs conversations. Ou alors, Harry est parti stresser dans la cuisine sur son repas qui sera immangeable ou trop cuit ou pas assez ou pas au goût de tout le monde. De toute façon, s'il y a des difficiles, avec tout ce qu'i manger, ils pourront se rattraper sur autre chose.

J'aime beaucoup discuter avec Blaise, il donne de bons conseils pour sortir avec les filles. Harry, Draco, Pansy et tous les autres disent que je suis trop jeune pour m'intéresser à tout ça. S'ils savaient. Mais je dois dire qu'ils sont tous de bons exemples de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.

Il ne faut pas faire comme oncle Ron qui pense constamment au Quidditch. Il ne faut pas faire comme Draco faisait et juger uniquement les autres sur l'apparence. Il ne faut pas faire comme Blaise et draguer tout le monde, même devant son rendez-vous. Il ne faut pas faire comme Hermione et repousser les autres à cause de son savoir qui fait que les autres se sentent comme des imbéciles devant elle.

Il ne faut pas faire comme Pansy qui s'est fait larguer de nombreuses fois à cause de ses phrases assassines pour tout le monde, surtout ses petits amis ça n'a rien d'agréable de se faire moquer de soi à longueur de journée, j'espère qu'elle ne fera jamais ça avec moi.

Il ne faut pas faire comme Harry qui est incapable de voir qui est intéressé par lui, c'est sûr ça soulage Draco mais comment on peut trouver quelqu'un si on ne remarque pas des regards suggestifs. J'adore ce mot, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire exactement, mais j'adore la sonorité.

Bref, il faut être à l'écoute de la jeune fille et ne pas être trop égoïste. Dire que j'ai compris plus de choses que des adultes de trente ans. Parce que franchement, il ne faut pas sortir de la cuisse de Merlin pour savoir que personne n'aime être ignoré (n'est-ce pas Ron ? Blaise ?) ou rabaissé (Hermione ? Pansy ?) !

Un coup de sonnette me sort brutalement de mes pensées. Je me précipite pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui sonne de cette façon et c'est ma Grand-mère. Elle a dû renoncer à m'élever quand elle est tombée gravement malade alors que je n'avais qu'un an. Et elle a totalement guéri deux ans plus tard mais elle est restée très faible pendant longtemps et j'étais un enfant trop turbulent pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de moi. A présent, elle dit que les grands-mères sont là pour autoriser les bêtises que les parents refusent et que c'est plus agréable que d'élever à nouveau un enfant.

Mais quand j'ouvre la porte, je tombe sur ma Grand-mère accompagnée de mon vieux professeur de Potions. Mince alors, ils sont arrivés en même temps ?

Je dois dire que recevoir le parrain de Draco pour Noël ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Et puis, il y aura d'autres personnes avec qui je pourrais discuter.

Je les fais entrer, demande à un elfe de maison de prendre leur manteau et les accompagne jusqu'au grand salon.

« Joyeux Noël Grand-mère, comment trouves-tu la décoration ? C'est Harry, Draco et moi qui avons tout fait !

-C'est magnifique, Teddy. Je vois que Harry et toi avez encore fais des folies !

-Non, pas du tout.

-Teddy, je suis une Serpentard, et je vous connais tous les deux.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais il fallait de nouvelles décorations maintenant que nous vivons dans une grande maison.

-Et tu n'as pas été trop maladroit ?

-Si, je réponds piteusement. »

Elle rigole doucement en me voyant baisser la tête. Bizarrement, au lieu de me vexer, ça me console.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es comme ta mère. Et elle a bien réussi à devenir Auror, alors ça ne devrait pas trop t'handicaper dans le futur. »

Quand je relève la tête, je tombe sur Rogue, je l'avais presque oublié, qui regarde ma Grand-mère plutôt bizarrement.

Harry entre alors dans la pièce, accompagné de Draco, des assiettes de toasts lévitant autour d'eux. Ils les posent ensuite sur la table basse et je me jette dessus. Quoi, j'ai faim, je viens de me lever ! Et le foie gras, hum ! J'ai goûté hier, délicieux. Pauvres canards mais je n'ai pas assez pitié pour m'en priver.

« Teddy, doucement, fait Draco. »

Je sais qu'il déteste quand je ne montre pas que je suis « bien élevé ». Moi, je dis que son éducation lui est montée à la tête. Heureusement que Harry est là. Je le vois tirer la langue dans le dos de Draco. Alors j'en profite. Mais je suis tout de même bien élevé, j'en mange quelques uns histoire de faire taire mon estomac et j'en laisse pour quand tout le monde sera arrivé. Et puis, je veux goûter à notre cuisine d'hier. J'ai assez souffert pour mériter un Noël très réussi.

Finalement, tous les autres invités arrivent en même temps : tous les Weasley, et Neville et Luna. Ca fait beaucoup de monde d'un coup. Il y a les neuf Weasley de base, plus les femmes, plus les enfants.

Je vais vous faire les présentations.

Tout d'abord Pansy et Blaise Zabini, que j'ai déjà introduits tout à l'heure et qui ont un fils et un deuxième bébé en préparation.

Ensuite les Weasley : Arthur et Moly, Bill, Fleur et leurs trois enfants, Charlie, Percy et sa femme Lindsay, les jumeaux et leurs épouses Angelina et Katie, Ron et Hermione et leurs deux fils, et pour finir Ginny et Dean. Ça fait beaucoup de monde.

Puis Neville et Luna qui sont de vieux amis de Parrain. Ils sont vraiment bizarre tous les deux. J'aurais bien voulu les voir quand ils étaient à Poudlard ces deux-là. En plus, ils ont amené un bouquet de fleurs bizarres à Harry. Déjà des fleurs à un homme, ça le fait bof mais des fleurs comme ils en amènent tous les ans, moi je les jetterais au feu, j'aurais trop peur qu'elles m'étouffent dans mon sommeil. Cette année, ce sont des fleurs ne **fleurissant** que la nuit. Franchement, quelle idée !

Et enfin, Théodore Nott, un ami de Serpentard de Draco, et son petit ami moldu Chris.

Pendant tout l'apéritif j'observe le tas de cadeaux au pied du sapin. Combien est-ce que j'en aurais cette année ? Est-ce que j'aurais le balai que je voulais ? Ou le jeu de Quidditch miniature ? J'ai déjà quelques joueurs mais ce serait mieux avec l'arène.

Ensuite, il est temps de passer dans la grande salle à manger. Et tout le monde est bluffé par la décoration. J'en ai bavé hier, mais je dois dire que je suis satisfait de l'effet. J'espère que quelqu'un a apporté un appareil photo.

Tout le monde s'installe. Ça fait un peu les filles d'un coté et les garons de l'autre, à quelques exceptions près. Moi, je suis entre ma Grand-mère et Chris, le petit ami de Théo.

D'ailleurs Chris est entre son petit copain et moi. J'avoue, je le fais exprès à chaque fois. Je vous explique. Nous surnommons tous Théodore « Théo », sauf Chris qui l'appelle « Teddy », ce que Hermione trouve « trop mignon ». Seulement, moi je m'appelle Ted, et tout le monde m'a toujours appelé Teddy. Et Chris, à chaque fois, ne sais jamais comment appeler ses deux voisins qui ont le même surnom. Je crois que ça amuse beaucoup Théo aussi. Il fait toujours des petites réflexions pour le taquiner. Par exemple, la dernière fois, il m'a demandé : « alors, Teddy, quel âge ça te fait maintenant ? », et Théo a répondu : « Enfin, Chris, nous avons le même âge, tu devrais t'en rappeler ! ».

Ah, la soupe d'huitre arrive. J'adore ça. J'espère qu'elle est réussie et que je pourrai en avoir une deuxième part. J'ai trop faim ! Je sais, les invités en premier, mais je suis un jeune sorcier en pleine croissance alors dépêche-toi s'il te plait, Harry.

Oui ! C'est enfin mon tour. Tans pis, je n'attends pas que les autres soient servis. Il ne reste que Harry et Draco de toute façon, alors ce n'est pas très grave.

Hum, délicieux !

Malheureusement, c'est trop vite fini. Mais, et pour une fois j'en suis heureux, Harry a eu la folie des grandeurs niveau quantité. Donc, Ron et moi, les gloutons de la famille comme on nous surnomme, pouvons en avoir une deuxième part.

Avant que le plat ne disparaisse, emporté par les elfes de maison qui, invisibles, s'occupent de faire le service, j'ai le temps de remarquer qu'il en reste. Ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir en remanger demain ! Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais la soupe d'huitre ?

Il y a un petit blanc, niveau nourriture, entre les deux plats, et j'en profite pour écouter un peu les discussions autour de moi. Tous les trentenaires discutent des travaux dans la maison et de décoration. Et oui, ils sont tous plus ou moins installés mais il fait bien refaire la décoration de temps en temps.

Les enfants sont en train de se raconter des histoires qu'ils connaissent ou qu'ils inventent.

Et les deux plus vieux, ma grand-mère et Rogue sont en train de discuter, penchés l'un vers l'autre pour que personne, pas même moi, ne puissent entendre ce qu'ils se disent. Rogue devrait vraiment sortir de ses cachots de temps en temps, il est vraiment pâle. Encore plus que Grand-mère quand elle était malade sur les photos.

La dinde ! Enfin !

Heureusement que je me suis calé l'estomac avec la soupe, ça me permet d'attendre que tout le monde soit servi avant de commencer mon assiette. Je n'avais pas remarqué hier, mais en fait il y a deux dindes. En même temps, vu le nombre que nous sommes, il faut bien ça. Et je ne vous raconte pas la taille de plats de légumes dispersés sur la table.

Beurk, Harry a mis des salsifis dans son plat de légumes. Je déteste les salsifis, je n'ai jamais pu en manger, même quand j'étais bébé parait-il. Mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de manger, j'ai juste à trier et à verser mes salsifis dans l'assiette de Grand-mère. Oups, je viens de croiser le regard de Rogue. Apparemment, ce n'est pas à son goût que je verse mes légumes dans l'assiette de sa voisine.

Bah, tant pis, je suis un Gryffondor, soyons fous !

Ma Grand-mère profite que je mange plus lentement mon plat que la soupe que j'ai engouffré pour me poser des questions sur Poudlard.

« Ça se passe bien. Je me suis fait pleins d'amis. Les Poufsouffles sont hyper sympa !

- Et les cours ?

- Ça va. Je m'en passerai bien, mais ça va.

- Le principe de l'école, c'est qu'il y a des cours, Teddy, fait-elle en souriant.

- Je sais, mais c'est pas intéressant. Franchement, à quoi ça sert de transformer une allumette en aiguille. Ça sert à rien, une aiguille. Encore on apprendrait à transformer un parchemin en oreiller pour le cours de Binns, je dis pas…

- Alors, Binns est toujours là.

- Malheureusement. Il était déjà un fantôme quand tu étais à Poudlard ?

- Oui, mais c'était tout récent. Je crois que Severus l'a eu une année en temps que vivant et les six suivantes en tant que fantôme. N'est-ce pas ?

- Exact. Mais il était tout aussi intéressant en homme qu'en fantôme, répond Rogue.

- Heureusement que la bibliothèque existe. Je me demande pourquoi personne ne se décide à le virer une bonne fois pour toute, dit Grand-mère.

- On dit qu'il est mort parce qu'on lui a annoncé son renvoi. Les directeurs successifs refusent de le renvoyer parce que c'est ça qui a provoqué sa mort, explique Rogue, pour une fois il est plutôt gentil.

-C'est totalement stupide. S'il est mort de ça, c'est qu'il a certainement fait un arrêt cardiaque, ce qui veut dire qu'il l'aurait peut-être fait s'il avait passé une journée normale ou si on lui avait annoncé la naissance de son premier petit-fils. »

Décidément, Grand-mère a l'air moins calme que d'habitude.

Chris aime beaucoup discuter du monde magique, Théo n'est pas très bavard et lui, il a toujours besoin de détails. Et je crois qu'il m'a toujours bien aimé. Alors il a écouté notre conversation et vient nous demander des explications.

« Binns est le prof d'Histoire de la magie. C'est un fantôme. Et il est soporifique, personne ne peut suivre son cours, tout le monde dort. Sauf les fanatiques des cours mais il n'y en a à peu près qu'un par année. Par exemple, pour la classe de Harry et Draco, c'était Hermione qui parvenait à prendre le cours. Du coup tout le monde lui demandait des copies de ses notes pour réviser à la fin de l'année.

- Et qu'est ce que tu as comme matières ? »

Nous discutons ainsi pendant un long moment, les autres personnes allant et venant dans notre conversation. Tout le monde aime se souvenir de Poudlard. Un dicton dit que les années Poudlard sont les plus belles de la vie d'un sorcier.

Le fromage arrive ! Génial !

Oui, j'aime la nourriture.

« Au fait, demande Draco à son parrain, Severus, tu avais parlé de prendre ta retraite d'enseignant, c'est toujours d'actualité ?

- Oui, répond Rogue, très succinctement.

- Et tu sais ce que tu vas faire ensuite ? Je t'imagine mal te tourner les pouces devant le feu toute la journée.

- Non, en effet. Je pense que je vais continuer mes recherches et vendre des potions à ceux qui ne savent pas ou ne peuvent pas en fabriquer chez eux.

- Et où vas-tu habiter ? Dans la maison de tes parents ?

- Non, elle est louée, et j'envisage de la vendre aux locataires. J'ai un autre endroit où vivre.

C'est moi ou il tourne autour du pot, le prof ?

- Tu vas acheter une autre maison, alors ?

- Il va venir vivre chez moi, interrompt Grand-mère. »

Il y a un gros blanc. Je ne sais pas si c'est en vrai ou juste dans ma tête. Rogue va vivre chez ma Grand-mère ? Dans sa nouvelle petite maison ? Ils sont _ensemble_ ? C'est une blague ? Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

« Heu, félicitations, alors, fait Harry avec hésitation.

- Merci, Potter, dit Rogue, plus pour meubler le silence, je crois.

- Et, heu, vous êtes ensemble alors ? demande Draco.

- Oui, répond Grand-mère.

- Ça fait longtemps ? Je demande.

- Et bien, ça fait longtemps que nous sommes amis, oui. Mais ça ne fait pas très longtemps que nous sommes ensemble.

- Mais vous allez quand même pas vous marier ? »

Ce serait le bouquet. Je veux dire, c'est ma Grand-mère et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, ça fait onze ans que mon grand-père est mort, mais Rogue ! Comment il peut être amoureux de ma Grand-mère ? Comment il peut être amoureux tout court, d'ailleurs !

« Et bien, peut-être, répond Rogue. »

Je vais m'évanouir. Je crois que tout le monde va s'évanouir. Personne ne l'avait vu arriver celle-là, pas même Hermione.

« Mais vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? je demande.

- Ça doit faire à peu près six mois, répond mon vieux professeur.

- Et vous vous mariez déjà ? Je comprends pas : Harry et Draco sont ensemble depuis des années et ils ne sont toujours pas mariés. »

C'est vrai, quoi ! Je croyais qu'il fallait attendre un certain temps avant de se marier. Un truc comme : « vous pouvez vous marier après cinq ans en couple et deux ans de vie commune ». Bon, Harry et Draco ça fait au moins sept ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Comme je vous le disais hier, je les ai toujours connus ensemble.

« Et bien, Androméda a décidé que nous nous marierons seulement quand Draco et Potter seront mariés. Alors ils ont intérêt à se décider rapidement. Draco nous a tous agacés avec sa demande en mariage et on a l'impression qu'ils ne veulent plus se marier. Vous devriez peut-être rompre vos fiançailles si vous avez l'intension de vivre comme ça toute votre vie, leur adresse-t-il. »

Tiens, ils rougissent tous les deux. Harry, ça n'a rien d'anormal, mais Draco, c'est vraiment très rare. Finalement, Harry se reprend et regarde tous ses invités tour à tour puis sur moi avant de revenir sur Rogue.

« En fait,…

-Oui, l'encourage Grand-mère. Vous ne voulez plus vous marier ? Tout le monde se pose la question, vous savez. »

Harry se met à rougir encore plus mais Draco n'a pas l'air décidé à donner des explications. Il a l'air captivé par Harry. Oups, je crois que je me souviens pourquoi : il adore faire rougir Harry. Il dit souvent : « j'adore quand tu rougis », et il fait plein de sous-entendus que je ne comprends pas pour le faire rougir encore plus.

« Et bien, finit par dire Harry, nous voulons toujours nous marier. Mais…

-Mais ? fait Grand-mère. »

Je crois qu'elle veut savoir si elle pourra se marier un jour.

« Mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes idées quant à l'organisation du mariage. Et nous n'arrêtons pas de nous disputer.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que c'est particulièrement tendu entre vous en ce moment, je fais. »

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Organiser un repas de Noël c'est un peu comme un entrainement pour organiser un mariage. Et quelque chose qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour Noël en avait pour eux pour leur mariage. Dire que je pensais que ça allait mal entre eux ! Je devrais pourtant savoir que plus ils se disputent, plus ils sont contents.

Ils sont vraiment bizarres.

Je crois que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, ils sont tous morts de rire maintenant. Bon, pas Rogue, mais je suppose que son petit sourire veut dire qu'il est mort de rire.

« Bon, je crois que je vais devoir attendre un moment avant de me marier, dit Rogue. »

Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait plaisanter. Quand je dirais aux autres qu'il va devenir mon grand-père…

Oh, non ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Il va devenir mon grand-père !

C'est une catastrophe…

« Qu'y a-t-il, Teddy, tu as l'air épouvanté ? demanda Grand-mère, un peu inquiète.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux de marier, Grand-mère ?

- Mais, oui ! Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, vous n'êtes pas ensemble depuis longtemps. Et puis, il est vieux !

- A vrai dire, c'est moi la plus âgée de nous deux. Et il a le même âge que ton père.

- Quoi ?

- Quel est vraiment le problème ?

- Il va devenir mon grand-père ! Les grands-pères c'est sensé nous donner des bonbons quand les parents sont pas là et apprendre à faire des bêtises ! Comme Arthur !

- Papa ! S'exclament tous les Weasley. »

Oups, la boulette.

Rogue est vraiment mort de rire ! A sa façon.

« Tu sais, Teddy, intervient Draco. Severus est déjà ton grand-père, d'une certaine façon. Il est officiellement mon parrain, mais c'est lui qui tenu le rôle de père pour moi. Et comme tu es un peu mon fils, ça fait de Severus ton grand-père. »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

« Bon je crois que nous allons laisser Teddy se remettre de ses émotions et commencer à ouvrir les cadeaux, intervient Draco. »

Ouf. Merci Draco.

Maintenant, à moi les cadeaux ! J'espère que j'aurais mon balai !

Tout le monde se jette dans le salon qui jouxte la salle à manger, direction le pied du sapin ! Il y a vraiment une montagne de cadeaux, malheureusement, ce n'est pas tout pour moi. Je sais, je suis trop gâté, mais c'est Draco qui a déteind sur moi, lui aussi il adore les cadeaux.

Je cherche, je cherche, mais je ne trouve des cadeaux que pour les petits. D'ailleurs, ça braille déjà.

« Maman, le père Noël il s'est trompé : il m'a donné un **Ken** alors que je voulais un Action Man, braille la petite fille de Ron et Hermione, un vrai garçon manqué celle-là ! »

Ah ! En voilà un qui est pour moi ! Un carton avec un forme très allongée : Merlin, s'il te plait, fais que ce soit un balai volant, priais-je en retirant à toute vitesse le papier qui l'emballait.

Oui ! Un Nitroglace 3, c'est le tout dernier qui vient de sortir ! Trop génial ! Je saute sur Harry et Draco qui ouvrent également leurs cadeaux pour les remercier. Je suis extatique ! C'est un mot compliqué mais il convient parfaitement à la situation.

Quand je m'écarte enfin de mes parents, je tombe sur un des cadeaux de Draco. C'est un **caleçon** et dessus il y a marqué en toutes lettres « tu me fais une » avec le dessin d'une pipe ensuite. Je me demande bien ce que ça veut dire. En tout cas, Draco a l'air ravi du cadeau et il le fait savoir à Harry : « Celui-là, je le porterai tous les jours, les elfes devront le laver toutes les nuits, mais tu as intérêt à assurer, Harry ! »

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Finalement, je pars à la recherche de mes autres cadeaux : Ron et Hermione m'ont offert un livre sur les légendes arthuriennes, Pansy et Blaise un jeu de société, Ginny et Dean un bon d'achat de chez Scribenpenne, Arthur et Molly un pull Weasley et de la peinture moldu, Bill et Fleur une entrée pour le musée du Louvre (j'adore la peinture !), Charlie et Percy une montre toute neuve qui peut aller sous l'eau jusqu'à deux cents mètres de profondeurs, Fred et George un assortiment de leurs nouvelles inventions pas encore commercialisées, Théodore et Chris un lecteur MP3 qu'ils me rempliront quand je le voudrais avec l'ordinateur de Chris, Neville et Luna une série de romans policiers, Grand-mère pleins de nouveaux vêtements parce que les miens commencent à être trop courts.

Je pensais avoir terminé quand Rogue me tend un cadeau : c'est un livre qui s'appelle « les bases des potions pour les enfants à partir de sept ans ». Il m'explique à voix basse que ce sont des potions simples qui pourront m'aider à comprendre les bases pour le programme de Première Année et que ce sont des potions drôles pour faire des bêtises, puisque c'est, d'après moi, le rôle d'un grand-père.

Je suis soufflé, je ne pensais pas Rogue comme ça.

Avant d'avoir le temps de remercier mon professeur, Hermione me tend une enveloppe en me disant que ça vient d'arriver par hibou.

Je saute de joie quand je reconnais le nom de ma petite copine en bas de la lettre. Mais je déchante en lisant.

Vexé au possible, je cours dans ma chambre pour pleurer tout seul dans mon lit ce Noël atroce.

Je reste la tête dans mon oreiller quand j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Je ne veux voir personne !

« Teddy, soupire Draco. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

- Rien. »

C'est plutôt pathétique, j'ai la voix tout enrouée et je renifle pitoyablement.

« Teddy, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. Je te promets que je vais essayer d'arranger tout ça, d'accord ?

- Tu ne peux rien y faire !

- Je suis un Serpentard, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire.

- Non !

- S'il te plait Teddy. Tu préfères que je lise ta lettre ? »

Surement pas ! Le pire c'est qu'il en serait capable. Tout ça pour me faire parler !

« Bon, très bien. A Poudlard, je sors avec une fille. Et son père l'a appris pendant les vacances et il lui a interdit de sortir avec moi. Elle dit qu'il l'a menacée de la retirer de l'école si elle continuait de sortir avec un enfant élevé par un Mangemort. Et que de toute façon, elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour sortir avec qui que ce soit.

- Oh. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu déjà sors avec une fille ? Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Samantha.

- C'est joli. »

Je le sens qui s'allonge contre moi sur le lit. Alors je me rapproche de lui, il ne fait pas beaucoup de câlins alors j'en profite. Je suis bien, collé contre lui, son bras autour de mes épaules et ma joue contre son torse. C'est réconfortant.

« Tu vois bien que tu ne peux rien y faire, je chuchote.

- Chut, je réfléchis. »

Le silence tombe. Pendant quelques minutes, je n'entends que nos deux respirations. Puis soudain, il me serre très fort contre lui en me disant qu'il a une idée.

« Tu va voir, c'est très simple. Je vais envoyer une lettre à son père. Je vais lui dire que j'ai intercepté une lettre, que je l'ai brulée sans l'avoir ouverte mais que j'ai lu l'expéditeur au dos de l'enveloppe. Je lui dirais que je refuse que mon fils fréquente une jeune fille inconnue parce que je suis sûre qu'elle veut simplement la fortune dont tu hériteras à notre mort. Je vais titiller son ego et insulter l'honnêteté de sa fille. Après tout, Harry et moi avons eu tous les deux des problèmes avec les filles pleines d'ambition de ce genre, ce serait une bonne excuse. Il va être tellement vexé que ce soit moi qui l'accuse de vouloir voler ton héritage, parce que j'insinuerai qu'une fille de onze ans ne pense pas spontanément à ça mais que c'est lui qui l'a élevée dans cette optique. Tu me suis ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Je reprends. Je lui écris et lui explique que je ne peux pas permettre à une fille d'écrire à mon fils, surcout quand ensuite il m'avoue sortir avec elle. Là, je lui dis que je me doute pourquoi une fille aussi jeune veut sortir avec un garçon : que c'est parce qu'elle veut se marier pour pouvoir toucher une partie de l'héritage. J'ajouterai ensuite qu'une gamine ne peut pas penser à ça toute seule aussi jeune et que c'est lui qui l'a élevée dans ce but. Ça va froisser sa fierté et il va permettre à sa fille de sortir avec toi juste par esprit de contradiction. Les Gryffondor agissent ainsi.

- Comment tu sais que c'est un ancien Gryffondor ?

- Je connais ce nom de famille. Pas personnellement, mais le nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Ça marche ?

- Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre. Merci, Draco. »

Je lui fais un câlin jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre puis nous redescendons ou salon. Là on nous annonce que Rogue a fais un malaise et que lui, Grand-mère et Harry sont à Sainte Mangouste.

Draco m'entraine avec lui dans la cheminée, direction l'hôpital.

J'avoue que je m'inquiète pour Grand-mère. Je n'approuve pas vraiment son choix mais je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. Son premier mari est mort, sa fille et son gendre aussi, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle perde son deuxième mari avant qu'elle l'ait épousé.

Mais j'espère franchement qu'elle va finir par le quitter. Penser que ma Grand-mère peut tomber amoureuse, c'est perturbant.

Très perturbant.

Nous retrouvons Grand-mère et Harry dans la chambre de Rogue, qui dort encore. Ils nous annoncent qu'ils ont discuté avec les Médicomages et que ce n'est pas grave, que Rogue est simplement très fatigué parce qu'il n'a pas soigné une grippe.

Après les explications, Rogue commence à se réveiller. Nous laissons Grand-mère s'approcher la première. Elle pose une main sur son front et lui demande comment il se sent.

« Ça va. Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

- Tu as eu un malaise chez Harry et Draco, alors Harry et moi t'avons amené ici, à Sainte Mangouste. Et tu devras te reposer, a dit le Médicomage. Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais très pâle. Même en arrivant chez Harry, quelqu'un t'a fais cette réflexion.

- Je suis désolée, Andy. Je te promets que je ferai attention, d'accord ? De tout façon, je prends ma retraite bientôt, tu n'as as à t'inquiéter. »

Je dois dire que je ne voyais pas Rogue comme ça ! Je suis sûr les fesses, pour ne pas dire autre chose. En plus, il lui donne un petit surnom ! Si ce n'était pas ma Grand-mère, je trouverais ça mignon.

Harry et moi nous regardons, échangeant un regard ahuri.

Finalement Draco aide son parrain à se relever et à se rhabiller et nous retournons à la maison pour terminer notre repas de Noël. Je dois dire que, bien que l'appétit m'ait été coupé, le pudding titille ma gourmandise.

Lorsque nous arrivons par la cheminée dans le salon où tout le monde nous attend, nous tombons sur une scène étrangement normale, après les deux jours étranges que je viens de passer.

Tous les enfants sont en train de jouer avec leurs cadeaux : le petit Zabini joue avec une maquette de forge et s'amuse à frapper une barre de fer en bois sur une **enclume **en bois également, les autres, les deux enfants de Ron et Hermione et les trois enfants de Bill et Fleur, jouent avec les animaux de la savane : un lion, trois lionnes et leurs petits, un troupeau de zèbres, des éléphants, une famille de **girafes**, des vautours, des gazelles. Des dinosaures aussi. Ils ont dû mélanger avec un autre jeu, parce que là, des dinosaures dans la savane…

Tous les adultes nous sautent dessus pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Finalement, après quelques explications de Grand-mère, tout le monde retourne s'assoir.

Harry décide alors d'aller chercher le pudding. Draco ronchonne un peu que nous allons en mettre partout et que nous devrions manger à table, mais à part ça, tout le monde est ravi.

Même moi. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à passer un tel Noël. J'avais imaginé mon premier Noël dans cette nouvelle maison autrement.

Vous savez, quand je suis descendu du Poudlard Express il y a quelques jours pour les vacances de Noël, j'espérais passez un Noël parfait. J'imaginais déjà les longues discutions avec mon parrain et Draco. J'imaginais les longues visites à ma Grand-mère. J'imaginais Harry et Draco heureux de me retrouver, en train de se faire pleins de bisous.

(Je suis sûr qu'en les regardant, je peux acquérir une bonne technique. Je serais l'élève de première année qui embrasse le mieux ! C'est peut-être pour ça que Samantha m'a choisi ?)

J'imaginais décorer le sapin en riant avec ceux qui sont devenus mes parents, le tout dans une ambiance tamisée comme on en voit dans les « films américains idéalistes qui ignorent l'extrême pauvreté d'une grande partie de ses habitants ! Vous vous rendez compte que certains n'ont pas l'eau ni l'électricité dans leurs maisons ! Je ne vois pas de quoi on peut être fier ! Et… ». Bref, je ne suis pas là pour relancer mon parrain dans ses diatribes contre l'injustice et la pauvreté dans le monde.

Je croyais que j'ouvrirais mon balais dernier cri sous le regard admiratif de tout le monde, je m'imaginais sauter sur Draco et Harry, tout excité, pour les remercier. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme je le rêvais.

Et je ne m'imaginais certainement pas que j'allais passer une partie de mon Noël à Sainte Mangouste.

Et je ne sais pas si je dois en être déçu ou pas…

**FIN**


End file.
